


If You Can't Handle The Heat

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You invite your boyfriend Luke over for Thanksgiving with your family, little did you know what a horny little shit he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Handle The Heat

"Okay babe, he there soon", Luke says on the phone to you. You were inviting him over for dinner with the family and mainly just to hang out and get to know each other. You couldn't wait to rub your hot amazing boyfriend in all of your cousins' faces. You helped set the table with your mom then heard the doorbell ring."I'll get it!", you say while heading to the door. You open it and of course it's Luke, you say hey and kiss him on the cheek then led him into the family room. "Hey everyone, this is Luke", you say. "Hello!", says everyone. Your aunt comes over first to shake his hand. "Heard many good things about you!", she says. "Oh well that's good", Luke chuckles. You and her chuckle back. A few of your other relatives also say hi and smile. You can see your cousin Vicky looking at you like "Damn she did well", and honestly, it's a great feeling. You all make your way the table when your mom announces dinner is ready. As you're sitting your uncle says to Luke "Hey I heard you're in a pretty big band, I don't keep up with social media and stuff like that so I don't know too much but I know you play guitar! Little Nick over here wants to learn how to play (pointing to his son and your cousin), do you think you could teach him?" Luke smiles. "Yeah of course! I'll start off with a few notes after dinner." says Luke. Your uncle nods and smiles back. You look at Luke in a loving way. He was so great. "Okay, lets all grab hands and say grace!", says your mom. You grab hands with Luke. As your family says grace he slowly rubs his thumbs on yours in an affectionate way. When she finishes, you all say Amen. We all start to eat, everyone enjoying.  
Later on when everyone is about finished eating and waiting for dessert for everyone, Luke finishes what he was talking about with your dad, then looks over to you. Knowing that no one else was paying attention, he smirks while putting his hand on your thigh. You give him a questioning look, he just does a low chuckle and bits his lip. He slowly goes higher up your thigh. You know what he's doing. You're wearing a skirt with knee high socks, and he's taking advantage of it. Even though you were surrounded by family and you could get caught any moment, you couldn't tell him to stop. In a weird messed up way, it was turning you on. Like a dirty fantasy. He went up until he was under your skirt, you tried to look causal still. You shifted a bit. He acted like he was looking at his phone on his lap, then started rubbing on your panties on your heat, harder and harder, you were about to tell him to stop giving him a dirty look. He whispers in your ear "Come on baby let me just finger you a little bit, it'll be so hot, please..", he says. You question it then nod. He shifts your panties to the side and starts rubbing. You try to hard to contain yourself. What was this boy doing to you?! Right when you think you can't take it anymore he adds a whole finger, you look at him, he's smirking widely. This. Little. Fucker. Right when you were about to climax, you biting your lip trying so hard not to make a noise, he stopped. You looked at him and he said "Thanks baby", while winking. He was getting payback.  
After dinner was over and everyone had their dessert, an assortment of different pies, you were helping your mom clean up in the kitchen. Luke was teaching your cousin some notes on the new guitar he had been practicing on, it was so fucking cute. You love when your boyfriends get along with family so well, it's a turn on. Your cousin Nick was going to the bathroom so Luke got up to take a break and sit and talk with your uncle at the table. "Hey man!", he said. Then they started to talk about guy stuff, cars and such. You took this as the perfect opportunity. You went and sat next to Luke, him and your uncle sitting across from you at the table smiled. Luke continued on with his story. You slowly started to rub his lap. He stopped what he was saying, knowing what you were doing, but kept talking trying to hid it. He was trying to focus so hard talking to your uncle, while you were practically making him hard. Rubbing his erection up and down in those tight pants he was wearing. He looked so cute today as well you noticed, while button up shirt tucked in, styled hair, dress shoes. Another turn on of yours, a guy who knows how to dress. By now Luke's words are getting caught in his throat. You outlining his erection hard. Luke had to let a whine out. "Excuse me", said Luke and got up to go upstairs. "Yeah of course", said your uncle. You let a few minutes pass so everyone could be talking to someone before you went upstairs, where you KNEW Luke would be waiting for you. To punish you.  
You open your door, step in and look around, no one is there, your're confused. Right then Luke turns you and slams you on the bed so he on top of you rubbing his crotch against you. You moan. "Hey baby, you think you can get away with shit like that? I'm gonna punish you, you bad little girl. Ever since you opened the door in that little skirt all I could think of was your ass and your amazing pussy", he says smirking. You growl low. "Show me then, daddy", you say. Luke's eyes have immediate lust in them and crashes your lips with his, tongues fighting one another, getting heated. The swirls all such in a good rhythm it's amazing. Oh how much you loved to kiss him. He rips your shirt off your body and undoes your bra. Taking your breasts into his hands, he then licks from your boobs to your stomach. You're breathing heavily. He slides your skirt and panties down, your socks still on. "Oh I see someone's already been wet for me", he says low and smirking. "You did this to me, asshole", you say. He flips you over, spanking you hard. You moan. "I think 10 will be good, what do you think, oh it doesn't matter", Luke says. Slap after slap after slap after slap, by the time he's done your bum is red, cheeks are sore, and you're on the verge of tears. "Good job baby girl", he says. He kisses your forehead. You flip over and he pushes your knees up. He slides down in between your legs, opening them, you know what's about to come. He rubs your flaps, you moaning loudly. He lowers his head and licks at your entrance, then slowly starts to push his tongue in. You are on an absolute high. He makes you feel so good. He knows what he's doing to you and you can just imagine a smirking Luke down there right now. This fucker is confident with this shit. No one has ever made you feel this good. Luke then licks your all around, eating you out. You know you can't hold it, you're gonna burst. Only a few more seconds you lasted before cumming on Luke's tongue. Luke gets up looking at you swallowing and licking his lips. "Mmm, my favorite dessert.", he says. He kisses you for a few seconds. You start to dress again, and Luke says I love you and you say it back, you really do love him. He takes such good care of you. He smiles and is about to get up to leave to go back downstairs.  
"We better get back down there", he says reaching for the doorknob. You get up and stand in front of him blocking him. "What are you doing?", he says. "I see..you're still a little worked up.", you say smirking and feeling his cock. He smirks at you and bits his lip. "Wow, you really are amazing.", Luke says to you. You smile, then kiss him, both of you walking backwards before stumbling on the bed, this time you on top of him. He puts one hand on your wait, the other behind his head, smiling at you. You put your hands under his shirt, and pinch his nipples, knowing he's sensitive there. He moans loud. You love the sound of him moaning. So hot it's about to get you wet again. You undo his belt and slip off his jeans. You slowly remove his boxers, cock springing free. You see precome all around it and you can feel your mouth already watering. You rub up and down on his cock, Luke's chest rising up and down fastly. You start to suck and hollow out your cheeks going up to down base to tip as fast as you can to slowly. You see Luke becoming a wreck beneath you. Moaning obscenely and sweat dripping from his forehead. He's not lasting much longer. You feel his body tense up and releases into your mouth. You swallow and look up at him, "Mmm, MY favorite dessert", you say. He smiles.  
"I love you SO much.", he says. "You too", you say and cuddle with him for a bit. A few minutes pass and Luke says "I'm thankful this year for my girlfriend this year, always wanting to give more than receive.", he says. You punch him in the shoulder laughing with him. "Ass", you say. Then countinue to cuddle for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I would loveee for this to be real life. Lol :P


End file.
